


Oh, Just A Dalek

by kcanwrite



Series: I Bring Life Project [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcanwrite/pseuds/kcanwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much to Rose’s dismay, the Doctor encounters the Pete’s World equivalent of Daleks while babysitting Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Just A Dalek

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of the I Bring Life Project. The prompt was Dalek.

The Doctor plopped down next to Tony on the living room couch and watched him flip through Saturday morning cartoons. Rose was in the kitchen pouring herself another cup of coffee, exhausted after a late night at Torchwood. Normally, they would have opted for sleeping in rather than babysitting, but it was Jackie and Pete’s anniversary weekend—according to Jackie, anyway. Finally, Tony settled on a poorly colored, two-dimensional cartoon set in space. The Doctor watched it half-heartedly, eyelids fluttering.

"Exterminate!"

The Doctor was on his feet, sonic screwdriver in hand before his now-human brain could register what had happened.

Tony burst into a fit of giggles as campy music played, “Wah-wah-wah…”

"Where is it? I heard you!" The Doctor’s eyes scanned the room quickly. "Rose?" he called, worriedly.

"Exterminate!"

He activated the sonic and jerked towards the all-too-familiar voice.

The TV sparked and burst into flames. Tony gasped.

"Doctor!" Rose was standing at the doorway in from the kitchen, clutching a mug half-full of coffee.

He gawked and gestured awkwardly. ”Dalek!”

"Exterminate!" screamed Tony, running from the room.

"What?"

Rose sighed, shoulders sagging. ”Oh, it’s just a Dalek.”

“ _Just_ a Dalek?” He raised his eyebrows.

"It’s a kid’s show," she explained, waving her hand dismissively. "They aren’t the same here. Just cartoon characters fighting alien bugs. I’ve got a toy in my desk at work." She flopped down on the sofa and sipped her coffee.

The Doctor remained standing, poised for battle. “You have a _toy_ Dalek?”

Rose shrugged, and Tony reentered with a plunger under one arm and a whisk under the other. He had one of Jackie’s silver mixing bowl’s atop his head too, but it was in danger of sliding off. The Doctor could only blink in amazement.

"You’ve got to be joking." he mumbled, sitting down next to Rose on the sofa.

Tony pointed his weapons in their direction. ”Exterminate!”

Rose leaned back against the Doctor and covered his hand with hers. “Nope.”


End file.
